How They Met
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: She was just a little 10 yeared old girl who didn't believe in love but that changed one day... Kankuro x OC


How they met - Kankuro x Naomi

My name is Naomi, Saruwatari Naomi, actually I'm 16 years old and I live in the village hidden in the leaf, Konohagakure. My hair is pink, a little more darker then Sakura Haruno's hair, my eyes are sapphire blue and I can control the ice. I never thought about falling in love, I always thought that love was stupid and somehow crazy, I always saw people kissing and doing lovely things and I always thought "Love this, love that, eek it's everywhere I never want to fall in love" but that...actually changed when I was 10 years old...

It was a sunny day and I was playing with my friends, outside near the entrace of the village

"Nao-chan! Catch!" yelled a blond haired boy to me, he threw the ball to me but it went too high

"Awww Naruto! You threw it too high!" I scolded him

"Sorry about that, I'm going to get it" he said

"No it's fine, I go get it" I said and I run to where the ball rolled off but when I was almost catching it the wind became stronger and the ball started rolling off more and more and I went after it.

"Hey! Wait up!!" I said while I run after it but the more I run, the more the ball rolled and when I was able to catch it, it was when I noticed that I was out in the middle of the forest. I was just a little girl who never had been outside the gates of Konohah before, I was lost and I didn't know the way back home, I was scared and I wanted my mommy, my daddy and my friends, I wanted someone to be here to bring me back home. I sat down near a tree, with the ball in my arms, tears in the verge of my eyes ready to fall and they did, they fell from my eyes and I started sobbing.

"Mommy..*sniff* Daddy.." I said between tears and sobs and then I heard a voice

"Why are you crying?" asked the voice, by the tone of voice I could tell it was a boy who was speaking to me, for a moment I thought it was Naruto but that wasn't his voice, this voice was different and I never hear it before. I raised my head and my tearful blue eyes could see a brown haired boy staring at me with dark eyes, I could tell he was a little older then, maybe 2 years older then me. I wiped the tears off my eyes and stood up, he was taller then me, my size was by his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again

"I-I'm lost...I came after the ball and now I can't find my way back home" I said

"And that's why you cry? Geez girls are really sensible, did you even try to find the way?" he asked me, I shook my head and he sighed

"You're from the Leaf right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"What's your name?"

"N-Naomi"

"Naomi huh? Well Naomi, what if I helped you find your way back home?"

"Really? You would help me?"

"Yep, I just can't let a little girl like you out here and it's almost night"

"Thank you mister"

"Mister? Oh no no, don't be so formal"

"Oh..then how may I call you?"

"Just call me Kankuro"

"Kankuro..."

"Come on, let's hurry" he said and took my hand while my other arm held the ball close, when he held my hand I felt my cheeks a little red and I wondered to myself why I was feeling that. While we were walking in the forest, we spoke a little.

"H-Hum...Kankuro-kun may I ask you which village are you from?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm from Suna"

"Suna? You mean the village hidden in the sand?"

"Yep"

"But doesn't it take 3 days at last to come from Suna to Konohah?" I asked very surprised

"Yeah well, I have my ways" he said smiling at me, once again I blushed when I saw that smile towards me. By the sunset, we were approaching the village

"Well here we are" said Kankuro, I smiled a bright smile and I could see some villagers, including my parents at the gates ready to go out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled, I let go Kankuro's hand and run to them, I saw my mom turn around to face me

"Naomi!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me

"Mommy!" I said as I hugged her back

"Oh Naomi I was so worried about you!" she said

"Sorry mommy, I didn't mean to worry you"

"What happened to you? We were ready to go search for you"

"I went after the ball, it rolled off and when I noticed I was out of the village, I couldn't find my way back home, I was so scared. But Kankuro-kun found me and brought me" I explained to them

My parents and the villagers looked at the boy standing a bit away from us

"That boy...brought you back home?" asked my father

"Yes" I said

"Oh I see now, you're the Kazekage's son" said the old Hokage, Sarutobi

"Huh? Oh yeah.." said Kankuro

"Well I must thank you for bringing my daughter back" said my mother

"It was nothing" he said

I let go off my mom and walked to him, I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thank you very much, Kankuro-kun ^^" I said, I could see his eyes wide a little as I kissed his face, I walked back to my parents and waved at him and I saw him wave back at me a little. I smiled and blushed again, I wished for him to be part of this village so I could see him everyday but I knew, I felt that someday we would meet again. And that's when I knew it, I was completely in love with him...I was in love with Kankuro and I don't regret it a bit.

THE END


End file.
